wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Theramore Isle
This large island is the Alliance's stronghold upon Kalimdor and capital of the Dustwallow Marsh with a 9,500 population. It was built primarily as a military fortress, but has grown somewhat to serve as a trading port. Approach from the sea is extremely difficult due to the jagged rocks jutting out of Dustwallow Bay, leaving travelers to journey on foot through the marsh to one of the villages that run ferries out to the island. Fearful of pirates from Ratchet and elsewhere, the cannons of Theramore will fire without warning on any ship approaching the island unannounced. Inside the thick walls of Theramore, the people have labored hard to recreate a piece of Lordaeron. Graceful towers rise high above clean, cobblestone streets lined with shops and homes. At the center of the city lies the Foothold Citadel, a squat keep housing the chambers of the Alliance Assembly. Though the streets recall the quiet serenity of the Alliance of Lordaeron, the meetings of the Assembly reveal the considerable strain among the city's residents. After years of near-paternal guidance of the humans of Lordaeron, the high elves resent being forced to rely on the hospitality of the younger race since arriving on Kalimdor. As humans hold five of the seven seats on the Alliance Assembly, both the elves (with two seats) and the dwarves (with none) feel under-represented in the rulership of both Theramore and the Alliance in general. As the dwarves continue to accumulate more evidence of their Titan heritage that they want to present to their King in Khaz Modan, their protests that the Alliance does little to return across the sea grow louder and louder. Despite this internal debate, the Alliance places a high value on law and order in Theramore, and city guards make regular patrols to maintain the peace. When skirmishes break out between high elves and night elves or a dwarf gets too rowdy, the guards are quick to round up the offenders for a speedy trial at the Foothold Citadel and imprisonment in Ironclad Prison, the dungeons of which are along tunnels dug deep into the rock of the island. Sentences for fighting and disturbing the peace tend to be light (usually only a few days' incarceration), but sentences for more serious violations of the Alliance's code of law, such as high robbery or murder, can be much more severe. Theramore Isle is the Home of Jaina Proudmoore and the remaining Alliance forces who followed Medivh's advice before the Burning Legion's invasion and evacuated to Kalimdor. Theramore's banner Theramore's banner displays allegiance to Stormwind by the appearance of the Icon of Courage seen in Stormwind's crest. The anchor device perhaps has a double meaning: most obviously that Theramore is a port city; and that Theramore is a kind of anchor for the Alliance in Kalimdor and will not waver. There is also a solar disk with rays, and three stars that appear below the anchor. The meaning for those are not certain. thumb|The flag of Kul Tiras .]] The tabards that Theramore guards wear bear the anchor device only. It appears only on the front, and instead of using blue, on the tabard it is gold. Theramore and Kul Tiras Jaina Proudmoore -the rouler of Theramore- is the daughter of Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, former leader of the merchant nation of Kul Tiras. Theramore is likely a part of the Kul Tiras nation, all banners in Theramore are just a newer version of the Kul Tiras banners. Notable features of Theramore *Has a Master Tailoring trainer. *Has an Artisan First Aid trainer. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Dustwallow Marsh Category:Human Nations Category:Alliance Towns